


Simple acts of silence

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Series: Simple acts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ackerbond, can be read as romantic or otherwise, canonverse, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Levi patching up Erwin after the expedition (tumblr prompt by Elivra)





	Simple acts of silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elivra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/gifts).



> This prompt came from a list of non-sexual acts of intimacy, so the romantic undertone is pretty present, however I wrote this in a way it can be read as romantic, platonic or otherwise.
> 
> It's also written with the intention to be read back-to-back with the other Ackerbond spectrum fic, Uri and Kenny.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 

It was hardly an overstatement to say Levi had not left his side since Erwin had been laid on his sickbed. Erwin was unconscious the first time the nurse had attended to and changed his bandages; the first and last time. However, afterwards, he could visualize it as clearly and perfectly as if he had been awake to see it: Levi attentively taking in every single movement as it was performed to mirror it perfectly. He had always learned fast, with as little as just watching someone else perform a task, and for as much knowledge as he might already have about patching wounds, Erwin's was a particular kind.

They didn't speak when Erwin's eyes fluttered open, floating in and out of consciousness for a moment. He did feel a touch on his shoulder however, kind and warm and familiar and grounding. He let it reassure him back to sleep, knowing it would be there when he woke up again.

When he did, Erwin found Levi's hands slowly and carefully wrapping a clean bandage over the arm that was no longer there. The sight was a sickening mixture of dread and pain, wanting to throw him off his body again but pinning him painfully to the moment, so instead he tried to focus on the hands, their care not to harm the skin as they still gently pressed it. A moving shadow over them caught his eyes and Erwin saw the nurse still looming close to confirm the task, which made Erwin wonder how much time had actually passed; if Levi had done this several times now, surely the nurse would have already realized there was nothing to be wary or cautious about. Levi would do the treatment as well as any trained nurse, and any attempts to remove him from that place would be in vain. He would not have someone else do it.

Erwin tried to say something, not really knowing what his first words would be, but his throat was dry beyond belief, his head was still dangerously foggy for him to want to risk mumbling only to pass out again. He thought he heard something, but the sound was drowned and distant. The touch, however, told him what it was, and that it would be alright.

It might have been a couple of hours or days later, but it was night time when Erwin opened his eyes again. Levi was sitting on the same chair, elbows resting on his knees and head lowered, his eyes hidden behind bangs of dark hair. It was hard to tell if he had fallen asleep. It made Erwin think of how often he wondered if Levi unconsciously did that; not allowing himself to be comfortable. If someone else wasn't comfortable, then he shouldn't be either. It felt wrong now, because Erwin did feel rested and comforted.

"Thank you, Levi."

The words were raspy, strained and low, but Levi did not seem startled by the sudden sound. He raised his head, frowning towards Erwin. The dark bags under his eyes appeared slightly deeper than they always were.

"For what?"

Erwin could never sum up his thoughts as quickly and straightforwardly as Levi did. That was a quality he lacked, and something he had yet to learn from Levi. But in his tiredness and comfort, he tried:

"This."

Levi's frown didn't soften, but the way he lowered his head felt like a nod to Erwin. He barely leaned his hands on the edge of the bed. Erwin felt the touch, and wrapped phantom fingers around it.

There didn't need to be any other words said.

.

the end

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Both these requests were written mainly to Rammstein's Mein Herz Brennt piano covers.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews and corrections to english are welcome.


End file.
